bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kojin Kobayashi
Kenpanchi Kojin (剣八 古神, Kojin Kenpanchi) heretofore known as Kojin Kobayashi (小林 古神, Kobayashi Kojin) or known among them as Bokuryū (矇竜, Blind Dragon) is a Shinigami who serves as the eighth captain of the Eleventh Division in the Gotei 13. Furthermore as the ninth holder of the Kenpachi title of all the Kenpanchi title holders. He obtained his qualification after destroying the previous Kenpachi and became the most ferocious and revengeful man, throughout his past. Appearance Kojin is a rather tall man with a handsome appearance with marginally of androgynous, that is, someone who looks akin to a male and some are like a female. He is an individual who has dark hair approaching his peak forward to the chest that is smooth and bound. He has narrow brownish ebony ocular perceivers and a rather sharp nasal perceiver and has chiseled jaws. Cognate to his height, Kojin is a brawny man in his entire body. In the uniform section, Kojin wears Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) —, which contains several components, namely, white shitagi (下 着, under attire), an ebony kosode (小 袖, diminutive sleeve), an ebony hakama (袴), a white hakama-himo, white tabi (足 袋, foot pouch), and waraji (草鞋, sandals). As a captain, Kojin utilizes a haori (羽織) with white long sleeves outside of his shinigami uniform, with eleven numbers representing his division in Gotei 13, the cloth abaft the white haori has colors representing each division, for Kojin he is in the eleventh division utilizing Lavender colors. Background Kojin was born to a lowly station in Rukongai, the 77th district of the East Alley, Tanbō. A place where things that were not congruous were carried out and chaos prevailed. He was an illegitimate child of a prostitute who was enshrined to work even when he carried him in his womb. He was born with a womb twelve months; crawling on the day he was born and had to migrate in the lowest area of Rukongai slum which remains vulnerable susceptible to violence. At that time, Kojin was very reliable and supple in terms of swordsmanship due to bulwarking himself from people who made trouble with him or a troublemaker. it made him a cruel serial killer, this was due to his vision of consciousness to rid the world of rottenness and humanitarian crises. Because he has been bored for a long time and so many people have killed him mercilessly, sometimes he forgets his thought of the decay of the world and to destroy injustice. When he sits he piles up people he slaughters. Shortly thereafter, came the Isenban Kobayashi, Sentinel of the East Gate Rukongai, from the east. He came to Kojin who was sitting at that time and asked his designation. Then, Kojin slashed his hand to bleed. Anon Isenban took out his giant wooden sword. The two of them fought with each other, and when both of them slashed at each other, one of Isenban's slashes hit Kojin's shoulder, wide. Then Isenban asked his denomination to come back, Kojin answered with a gasp and pain. Isenban then offered him to join his clan, a clan where people with facilities above the average were accumulated. Kojin initially relucted but he had no cull. Then Isenban treated him and bandaged his wound and took it to the place of his clan. Zanpakutō Gōkūken (豪空串, Great Sky Impaler): When sealed, Gōkūken looks homogeneous to a long sword or rather a tachi. Gōkūken has several embellishments, namely: the tip of a golden sword; the wooden handle of the sword is yellowish white; Wrapped in a sun-orange silk cloth; Then it is coupled with Tsuba (鍔) or kenned as the hand sentinel of the sword blade in the form of a round pattée cross and bronze in color with a floral pattern; And the last one is a greenish brown scabbard and wrapped with a rope under the sword sentinel. Overall, Gōkūken is the long sword used by Kojin as its purpose.